


Going to the Ball

by NeonDomino



Series: Just Jamulus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James really needs a date, Jamulus, M/M, Poor James, Sirius is not going to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: James really needs a date, and Regulus is amused
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Just Jamulus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Going to the Ball

* * *

"Look, I don't want to go to the ball by myself," James says, pacing the room. "I'm the coolest guy in school and really thought Lily would say yes. Now everyone has dates. I have a reputation to uphold."

Regulus stares at him in disbelief.

"As leader of our group, someone the entire school looks up to—"

"Okay, let me stop you there," Regulus says, with a sigh. "You must be pretty desperate to be asking me, and as...  _ amusing _ as this all is, I'm starting to see why no-one will go with you."

"Oi, they do want to, but they're all—"

Regulus laughs softly. "You're not the coolest guy in school, sorry to burst your bubble. You're the only person who thinks Evans would ever say yes to you. Even my brother thinks you have no chance, and you don't have the reputation you think you do. Also, the school do not look up to you."

James looks more offended than Regulus has ever seen him.

"But I suppose that I have nothing better to do, and it could prove to be amusing. Plus, I'd love to see my brother's reaction to you walking into that hall with me on your arm."

"So... you're saying yes for entertainment purposes?"

"Does it matter?" Regulus says, with a grin. "A yes is a yes."

* * *


End file.
